


Rocking Your World:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Big Fucking Mess: [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual, Day Off, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Face & Hannibal had a day off, which was rare, They had a whole day together, & they need it. What happens during that time?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Face & Hannibal had a day off, which was rare, They had a whole day together, & they need it. What happens during that time?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck was feeling so content, as she was in the arms of the man that she loves, They had a wonderful night, celebrating the success of their latest mission. That morning, Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith declared that they all have the day off. That is how they found themselves in bed, & enjoying the day. The Beautiful Temptress decided to surprise her lover.

 

She said to herself, **"God Damn, He looks absolutely scrumptious, I can't wait til I have him"** , she tore the sheets off of him, exposing him to her lustful eyes, & she knew that it was gonna be an interesting day, She climbed on top of her lover, & she was gonna have some fun. The Beautiful Woman started to kiss him all over. The A-Team Leader woke up, & was feeling everything that she was doing.

 

"Mmmmm, Temp, What are you doing ?", Hannibal said, as he was slowly waking up, She licked at his nipples, He gasped, he felt lije it was a shock straight to his cock, & balls. "I am hungry, & I need my fix of you to be satisfied", & she worked her way down his body, Sucking, & Licking a path down, & he was withering around, & enjoying himself. Temperance nibbled on an inner thigh, He gasped in response, & he threw his head back against his pillow in ecstasy. "Please, Face, Please don't stop", he said practically begging, He was flushed, & panting.

 

She leaned back, & tore her teddy off, The Silver-Haired Man was amazed at her naked beauty, & glory. She thrusted her chest at him, & he toetured, & teased her sweet breasts, & nipples. The Conwoman cried, & orgasmed, as she was being fucked, & devoured. He flipped her over gave her a couple of pops on the asscheeks, & licked the sting out of them,,He rimmed her, & was fucking her, til she orgasmed hard again.

 

She got her payback, she left her claim marks, & love bites on him, like he was doing to her. The heat in the room was risen, & they were sweating all over, & through their pores, & they also were creating a frantic rhythm, & tempo. "That is a hell of a way to start the morning", Hannibal said, Face chuckled, & agreed, "How about round two, & breakfast, **_Stud_** ?", she asked, as she cooed seductively.

 

They had round two in the shower, & where they orgasmed even harder, controlled & denied the other's orgasm. They were tired & spent, She sent him back to bed, after they dried the other off, & she prepared breakfast for the two of them. Once, she was done, She brought up the tray upstairs with them. They ate, & talked out their plans, & they fell asleep snuggling & cuddling up against each other.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
